


Find the Map and Draw a Straight Line

by socallmedaisy



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socallmedaisy/pseuds/socallmedaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana hates Fridays, but she loves Saturdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find the Map and Draw a Straight Line

**Author's Note:**

> Brittana in college fluff.

She hates Fridays.

She hates that she has to get up for a 9am class after her roommate always insists on going to this tiny hole in the wall club for Tequila Thursdays, which always seems to turn into Santana rolling her eyes at the bar with a beer and a shot while her roommate turns down whatever douchey guy has decided to hit on her.  She hates that she has a stupid three hour break in the middle of the day, which is exactly enough time to get back to her apartment and be there for half an hour before she has to come back again because the buses have this really fucking annoying habit of never coming when she needs them to. 

She hates that she has classes all afternoon, and that they insist on being all over campus, so she’s perpetually late and always earning the professors’ glares.  She hates that her History of Women in Medicine class, which she was fairly sure was gonna be her favorite when she signed up for it, is now her most hated because it doesn’t finish until 7pm and that only gives her eight minutes before the bus leaves and she has to carry her entire day’s worth of books around with her as well as her overnight bag. 

She hates that she has to get a bus and a BART train, and how stupid it is that it takes two hours when it would take her an hour to drive, and then she hates that she doesn’t have their car most weeks and wonders what she’d have to do to get custody privileges again. 

She hates that by the time she gets to Berkeley it’s past nine, and her eyes are getting tired, because of that stupid thing with Tequila Thursdays that she already hated earlier in the day.  She hates that she can never find a cab, so she always ends up walking, and even though it’s not far she still has all her fucking books and then she hates that she has to keep switching her bag from shoulder to shoulder just to stop them from aching.

She hates that she can never find her key, that it’s always at the bottom of her bag.  She hates that her key gets stuck in the lock sometimes, and her tired fingers can never make it work. 

She hates that it takes all day before she gets to drop her bags in the hallway, kick her shoes off and pad into the living room to find her girlfriend lying on the couch, blanket tucked round her legs, smiling happily up at her.

“Hey,” Brittany whispers happily as Santana sinks down on top of her, fingers sliding down to grip her hips and pull their bodies together.  “Have a good day?”

“No,” Santana says as she presses kisses to Brittany’s collarbone and up her neck, “I hated it.” Santana sucks on her pulse point as Brittany’s hand slides into her hair.  “But it’s better now.”

 

2.

She loves Saturdays.

She loves that she wakes up to the press of Brittany at her back, warm and naked and inviting, in the way that only Brittany can be, and how if she rolls over and nudges at Brittany’s nose with her own, Brittany’s eyelids will flutter and she’ll kiss Santana drowsily until they’re both awake and moaning into each other’s mouths.

She loves that Brittany always whines and tries to pull her back when Santana says she has to get up and get a glass of water, and then she loves how Brittany rolls onto her belly and rests her chin on her arms while she watches with dark eyes and a smirk as Santana pads around the room in search of the absolute minimum amount of clothing she can get away with wearing, just in case she runs into Britt’s roommate in the hall.   She loves that the second she comes back with her water, Brittany’s already reaching to pull her Berkeley sweatshirt off of her, and then tugging at her panties until Santana bats her hands away and scrambles on top of her, thighs either side of Brittany’s hips as she leans down to kiss her. 

She loves that Brittany always finds them some perfectly awful to movie to watch as they lie tangled up together, one they’re happy to ignore in favor of more kissing, not really with intent but just to make up for the week apart, all sweet and open and lazy, until Brittany sighs happily and nuzzles into the space between Santana’s shoulder and her neck and says they should probably think about getting up.

She loves that they never really do get up, just throw on some clothes to find food in the kitchen and then carry their haul back to Brittany’s room.  She loves how Brittany sits cross-legged on the bed and eats her cereal, waiting for her to finish checking her email and put another movie on, before curling into her side and offering her the bowl.

She loves that even though Brittany pulls her face when Santana says she has some reading to do for one of her Monday classes, she doesn’t mind when she spends an hour and a half buried in a text book, just pulls Santana’s feet into her lap and rubs them slowly as she watches the movie with the sound down low so it doesn’t disturb her.

She loves that when she snaps her book shut and drops it by the side of the bed, Brittany grins at her and crawls up her body before pushing her down against the mattress, and she’s pretty sure that if she got this kind of reward every time she finished a chapter she’d never stop reading.

She loves that they haven’t really done anything at all but how it’s not a waste of a day, not at all, because they get to spend it with each other, telling each other stories about their classes and friends and bars, and then whispering secrets like how they both wish every day could be like this one, and that they can’t wait until they are.

She loves how it gets late and then when Brittany asks if she wants to get takeout Santana only has to murmur “Thai” before Brittany’s on the phone ordering her drunken noodles without even having to ask.  She loves that Brittany goes to answer the door, and comes back with the food and a bottle of cheap ass wine that she’s had stashed away in the kitchen.  She loves how the food is always so good and the wine is always so bad, but how they don’t really notice after the first glass because they’re too busy feeding each other bits of food with chopsticks, and trying to avoid dropping it all over the bed.

She loves how Brittany blinks for longer and longer when she’s getting sleepy and her eyes are threatening to close, but how she never wants to be the first to fall asleep.  She loves holding her so close that they’re breathing the same air, heads resting on the same pillow and noses bumping together every time they take a breath. 

She loves how Brittany looks into her eyes and tells her she loves her just before she finally nods off, blue eyes dark and serious, as though Santana could ever forget.  She loves the way Brittany kisses her when Santana murmurs the words back, tongue brushing against her bottom lip softly, so quick Santana isn’t sure if she imagined it, before Brittany’s pulling back and sighing happily, fingers tangling into Santana’s hair and playing with the ends.

She loves watching the way Brittany’s whole body relaxes against her as she falls asleep, and then she finally shuts her eyes and lets herself slide towards slumber, sure that she won’t miss anything now, if she does.

She loves Saturdays.

 

3.

On Sunday morning she wakes up wrapped around Brittany, and she doesn’t let go until she has to, until she has to catch the BART train back to Palo Alto, until Brittany is on the platform and she’s on the train, until the doors are closing and she’s wishing it was Friday again.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [They're Just Colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343396) by [devilduckieee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee)




End file.
